


Gooey

by LunaLeis



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anal Sex, Character Death, Come Inflation, Exhibitionism, Gen, Horny, Impossible Sex, Impostor Black (Among Us), Inflation, Masturbation, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Outer Space, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sabotage, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sloppy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vore, gooey - Freeform, scared, spite, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeis/pseuds/LunaLeis
Summary: Cyan witnessed a murder, but her coms weren't working.... will the imposter come for her? What will they do to her?
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us)
Kudos: 149





	Gooey

**Author's Note:**

> here, have a shotty tentacle filled smut piece from Among Us lmfao kthnxbai

The girl in the cyan suit let out a shaky breath as she leaned up against the wall, trying to feel her way to the electrical room. The lights had gone out as soon as she had seen Pink… as soon as… Cyan ripped her helmet off and wretched, the image of the thick black spear going through Pink’s face had the poor female keeled over. Everything had been fine the last month. And then the bodies slowly began to pile up. Everyone had thought it was Blue, but it hadn’t been him! They had forced out an innocent all because he had been the last one out of the medical bay… the last one seen with Lime.

A noise behind Cyan had her lifting her head, her body trembled as she pressed herself against the wall, awaiting her fate. But it was only Black’s warm voice from the end of the hall. “Hey… who’s down there? Are you alright? I can’t see shit and I don’t wanna trip over you.”

“B-Black? It… it’s me… Cyan, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…!” Cyan squinted as Black leaned down in front of her, the small flashlight on the edge of his mask flickered as he reached out and touched her face. “Pink… Pink is dead! My coms aren’t working, Black, you have to report it!”

“I will, I promise. Let me get you fixed up first.” Black reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out his hankey, wiping her face off. He moved again and held something up to her lips, it was cold and felt good against her throat. “Drink this, it’s water. Swish and spit the first few sips, okay?”

Cyan did as she was told while Black stood and paced, his voice became rough as he got on his radio and called in Pink’s death. “Black… they’ll blame me… they’ll say I killed her.”

Black turned to Cyan, a surprised noise leaving him as he kneeled next to her again. “No way, I’ll vouch for you.” Cyan whimpered as she slowly nodded and leaned against the bigger body next to her. She hadn’t heard the purr come from him when she leaned into him. “Let me carry you to the cafeteria, alright?”

“Last I saw Pink she was laughing with Cyan as they ran by the communication center.” Orange snarled; her arms were crossed over her chest as she glared at Cyan from across the table.

“I saw Cyan working on the gas tank while Pink got the trash chute, then I heard a scream and the lights went out.” Black growled right back; his hand gentle on Cyan’s shoulder as he defended her.

“And where were you?” Orange scoffed, looking him up and down like he was new prey for her to chew up and spit out.

Black could feel his lips pull back with a feral growl. Orange had been a pain in his ass since day one. She found every excuse to blame everything on him, he had had enough of it. “I was in admin. Where were you?”

“I was in communications, stupid.”

“So… really… you were the closest one to Pink.”

Orange straightened up; her bright eyes went wide as she gawked at Black. “How… _dare_ you! Pink was my friend! I wouldn’t ever hurt a hair on her head!”

“Look, I don’t think we’re going to reach an agreement… let’s just… pair off and… survive for now.” Red put his hands up, flinching when Orange glared at him. “C’mon… we’ve got stuff to do. The sooner we can get them done… the sooner we go home.”

“Fine. But I’m pairing off with Cyan.” Orange was pulling Cyan away from Black before the large male could react, ignoring the squeal from the smaller female.

Cyan glanced to Orange who was downloading files to her PDA while Cyan worked on the wiring in electrical. Orange was worked up and pissed at Black, hissing and snarling about how he pointed the blame to her. “Look, Black is a nice guy. And besides… you blamed me first…”

“Yeah, that’s because I saw you with her last, stupid.” Orange glared at Cyan before unfastening the top few buttons on her suit. “Is it hot in here?”

“It is…” Cyan whispered as she looked at her PDA, frowning when she saw the flashing red mark. “The airflow has been sabotaged…” She frowned more when Orange turned and stormed out. She shook her head and went back to the wiring, flinching when she heard Orange snap at someone before continuing on. She turned her head, seeing Brown and Black walk into electrical. They hadn’t noticed her yet.

“Dude… I don’t know if we should let the girls go alone, all the ones to die so far have been female. Have you noticed that?” Brown paused when he finally noticed Cyan. “Oh… Cyan, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s alright.” Cyan gave a sheepish grin at the two guys before going back to the wires. “I noticed that too, and so far… all of them except for Pink had been covered in this… slimy…” She pulled her hands to her chest; her heart was racing, and her cheeks warmed as she remembered dark tentacles along with the spike that had killed Pink. “Is it hot in here?”

“Yeah…” Black slowly removed his helmet, only to pause when he saw Brown and Cyan gawking at him. “What?”

Cyan couldn’t pull her eyes away from Black. His dark hair was cut into a fade with the top in shaggy waves, he was attractive. Very attractive. But there was something dark in those deep-set eyes of his, a hunger. “I-I don’t think… I’ve ever seen you without your helmet, Black.”

“Oh… you haven’t?”

“Nah, dude!” Brown slapped Black on the back, laughing as he turned to do his downloads. “I don’t know what I was expecting, an alien face maybe.” He teased the taller male.

Black turned his attention to Cyan, tipping his head when her heartrate picked up. He watched as she reached up and unfastened the top few buttons of her suit, sweat collecting in the dip at the base of her throat. He tipped his chin so he could breathe in deep, catching a warm scent that was laced with vanilla and… peaches? He started to reach out to her when something creaked to their left. The vent. Black grabbed Cyan, pulling her around units that hid the vent from the door. He pinned her up against the wall, that way her chest was pressed to the wall as the lights went out.

Cyan felt her mind reeling as Black hid her smaller frame against his. She could hear Brown cry out, the sick, wet sounds of his death as something ripped him to pieces. But she was more focused on how Black was pinning her with his body, her cheeks warmed when she felt something press against her ass before he shifted his hips. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she carefully pushed her hips back. A gasp left her when Black grabbed her hip and held her still, a desperate noise leaving him. What was she doing? Another friend was _dead,_ and she was trying to grind on the guy who saved her?

The sickening noises finally stopped, and the vent creaked once more, but the two of them didn’t move for a moment. Black pressed his face to Cyan’s hair, breathing her in. Peaches. She smelled like peaches. His head was fuzzy as he put his cheek against hers, a growl slipped from him while his hands held onto her plush hips. “You’re in heat.”

“Wh… what?” Cyan froze, a small squeak bubbled from her when she felt Black’s tongue glide over her cheek. But then he was gone. She quickly looked over, seeing him walk out of electrical, his gate was off as he moved as fast as he could without running. She put her hand over her racing heart, trying to calm herself. What was she doing? What was it about Black that was making her go stupid all of a sudden?

Fear crept down her spine as she glanced towards the area she had been in, that Brown had been in. She moved slowly, crawling until she could see the vent. But there was nothing. Brown was gone, no trace that Cyan could see. “I should report it… but… two deaths in the matter of an hour…? They’ll kill me.”

Black watched as Cyan finally emerged from electrical, everyone was supposed to check in with each other at the end of the night. But she wasn’t headed towards the cafeteria, she was walking towards the dormitory. He scoffed and trotted up behind her, being quiet for the first few steps until she glanced at him. “I’m sorry. About Brown.”

Cyan shook her head as she wrapped herself around his arm, letting him lead the way to their rooms. “Thank you for protecting me.” She frowned when they reached her room first. She glanced up at him, seeing he was looking over her head, unable to meet her gaze. “Uhm… do you wanna…?”

Black felt his jaw clench as he finally looked down at her, he wanted nothing more than to devour her. Rip her to pieces. He lashed out, gripping her chin between his fingers and kissing her roughly. He twitched when she whimpered, her arms wrapped around his neck, keeping her against him. He could hear her heart slamming against her ribs as he reached behind her and opened the door. He let her stumble back before slamming the door shut on her. He put his forehead against the door as a slick black tentacle slid out from the collar of his suit and touched the door. “Why you?”

Cyan gawked at the door when Black slammed it shut. “Wh.. that… that _jerk_!” She grabbed the handle and went to yank the door open when it wouldn’t budge. She stared at the door, surprised by the fact that it wouldn’t budge. She tried again, but nothing. Then she tried a third time, gasping when it flew open. She got ready to snap at Black, but no one was there. She stepped out of her room, looking around but the hallway was empty. “Black…?”

The others had all finally headed to bed, Cyan had heard them walk down the hall. She draped an arm over her eyes as her other hand slipped down, pushing past the hem of her shorts. A curse left her as her middle and ring finger found her swollen clit. She didn’t know what it was about Black, but she wanted him to break her. She had witnessed two people she knew and cared about die, but her mind was stuck on Black pushing her up against that damned wall. A moan seeped from her lips as she rubbed a little faster. She whimpered as she shifted her hips and arched her back up off the bed.

She turned her head, looking towards the corner of her room, it felt like someone, or something, was watching her. Her lips parted as words came out before her brain could catch up and stop herself. “B-Black… please…”

The dark tentacle that was pushing up from the vent in the corner of her room froze. It was too dark in here for her to see him. She was only human, he hadn’t scented anything different on her, there was no way she could see him. No way. And then she moaned again. Black twitched at the soft noises, he bit down on his forearm as he tried to calm himself. He slowly pushed the vent up some, watching her squirm and writhe in the bed. His eyes followed the way her back arched off the bed, the way one hand gripped her breasts out of desperation.

Black slowly started to climb out of the vent, desire and hunger driving him to go to her. He wanted to hear her cry out for every inch of him. His entire being was trembling as he moved slowly in the shadows, getting ready to pounce.

Cyan shot up when someone knocked on the door, she heard a muffled voice. No, it wasn’t muffled, she could only barely hear them over her heart hammering in her chest. “Wh-“

“Cyan?” It was Orange, she was tapping one of her manicured nails on the door. “I know that you’re probably sleeping, but I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry I blamed you earlier. I just… I was scared, okay? You were the last one I saw with her and… I just wanted to make sure you were okay; Black has been acting totally suspish and I’m worried about you.”

Cyan scoffed and swung her feet off the bed, gasping when she felt something under her foot. She yanked her feet back up and stared down at the dark floor, wishing her eyes would adjust to the darkness more. When she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary she slowly set her feet back down, carefully searching for her shoes.

Black slowly closed the vent as Cyan searched for her shoes. She wasn’t going to answer that door. He couldn’t control himself for that long. He lunged; a hand covered her mouth while the other pushed between her warm thighs. “Shhh… wouldn’t want her coming in and ruining our fun, would you?” He purred against her ear, grunting when she struggled beneath him. “Cyan… why are you struggling? Weren’t you just moaning for me a moment ago?”

Cyan went to claw at Black when something wrapped around her wrists, pinning them above her head. It was warm and slick, but stronger than she was. She shook her head, trying to get away from the hand covering her mouth so she could do more than let out muffled cries. Something wrapped around her hips and flipped her over, with her mouth finally freed she breathed in deep, a scream starting in her throat until something was shoved down her throat, stopping the scream before she could get it out.

Black growled when she tried to bite down on the tentacle. He tangled a hand into her soft white hair, yanking her back so she was looking up at him as he loomed over her. Her eyes fluttered as a tentacle rubbed against her slit, the thick muscle pushed in, trembling at how warm and how tight she was. “Good… fucking…” Black dropped his head against her shoulder, his sharp teeth grazed her soft skin, excitement ran through him when she whimpered and moaned around the tentacle in her mouth. He moved his body against hers, groaning as the tentacles pushed deeper. He gripped the edge of the bed with one hand while the other pushed down on her shoulder, forcing her into a position where her ass was in the air. “You’ve taken so much already.” He purred as he watched the thicker tentacle force itself into her cunt.

Cyan’s eyes rolled back, a muffled moan leaving her when she felt something bump against her cervix. Her moan turned into a cry when she felt pressure and then something pushed beyond, going even deeper into her until he was buried in her womb. Cyan drooled around the tentacle in her mouth as it pushed down her throat, noises numbly left her as Black lost himself inside of her. The thin tentacle that was wrapped around her wrists let go, moving onto another part of her body to torture her. She moved her hand until it was on top of the clawed one that was ripping her mattress apart.

Black wrapped himself around Cyan, turning her until she was straddling his lap. The tentacle in her mouth slowly pulled back, allowing her to gasp for air as it wrapped around her throat. “What’s wrong, Cyan?”

Cyan leaned into Black, her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder, her hands tangled into his hair as she sloppily kissed him. She swirled her hips, shivering when he let out a growl. She pushed him back until he was laying flat on the bed. “Are… are you going to kill me?”

Black listened to her moan, a groan leaving him when she reached behind her, stroking the thick tentacle as she began to roll her hips. He turned his head when Orange spoke again. “Cyan? Right… you’re probably asleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning then…”

Cyan had stilled when Orange spoke again, slowly returning her attention to Black who was staring up at her. “Well? Are you… are you going to kill me?” She rocked on top of him when the tentacle squirmed inside of her. “B-Black…”

“Who knows? If you’re a good girl, then I’ll keep you as my pet.” Black sat up as a tentacle wrapped around Cyan’s wrists and pulled her up, easily holding her up over the bed. He watched her started to shiver and twitch as the tentacle stretched her out.

“H-How?” Cyan gulped and squirmed more, fear tingling up her spine when she saw the excitement in Black’s eyes.

“Simple… don’t cry out.” Black reached up and cupped her face, dragging his tongue across her mouth and cheek. “I’ve never gotten to do this before, usually I get to excited and kill my prey, but I actually like you. I almost got Lime to this point… but then she screamed out.”

Cyan’s eyes widened and her heart rate spiked when she felt something stuff push up against her slit. She immediately bit her lip, her eyes rolled back when whatever it was popped into her cunt. She gave a small pant and glanced up at Black. “I- I won’t…”

Black lifted a brow at her, a sneer spreading across his face when she began the real struggle. The poor thing had thought that was as far as the egg would go. Black’s fun was only just beginning. “What’s wrong?” She let out a squeak, then her moan grew louder. “Mmm… Cyan… come now, you were doing so well-“ He pulled back some, a brow climbing as he watched the erotic look on her face. “Cyan?”

Cyan could feel the egg pushing against her cervix, could feel it trying to push deeper into her through his tentacle. Her legs began to shake, her cunt dripped her orgasm and she let out a breathy moan. Her head hung as she tried to breathe through the orgasm. She whimpered some when the tentacle around her throat tightened, forcing her to look up at Black.

“I didn’t peg you for the kind.” Black purred as he pulled her body flush with his, nipping at her jaw and earlobe as a smaller tentacle pushed into her and into her cervix at the same time the egg slid into place. “I’ll give you a treat, how does that sound?”

Cyan could barely register Black’s voice as something warm rushed into her. She moaned more and jerked her hips as he filled her, she could feel her belly stretching to take what he gave her. She tipped her chin, trying to catch his mouth but he pulled back just out of her reach. She whimpered but was subdued a moment later as another egg slid into place and caused yet another orgasm.

Black lowered Cyan to the bed, watching as she panted and immediately began to rub her swollen belly. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?”

Cyan’s eyes fluttered, she tried to focus on Black, but he disappeared into the shadows of her room. She faintly heard her sink running, and then peace and quiet before something wet and warm rubbed over her thighs.


End file.
